


Christmas Early

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Presents, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-15
Updated: 2003-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is Santa Claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Early

**Author's Note:**

> Lotrips SeSa fic for Donna. My assignment: _You will be writing the pairing: Dom/Orlando. You must use the following two gifts somehow in the story: a swiss army knife and tickets to a play at the Globe in London._  
>  Let me just say that I discovered painfully that I can't write Orli. It simply did not work! Hopefully my solution of the problem is acceptable.
> 
> Many, many thanks to maidenvixen and aelane for betareading and nerve-calming.

This Christmas felt all wrong, Dom thought while lying in his hotel bed in London. Another (the last) holiday season spent rushing around the world like crazy, balancing on the rim of complete and utter exhaustion, running on adrenaline more often than not. Spent his birthday in a country he had lived but didn't belong in, with people he loved but only some of them. Others were missing that used to be a substantial part of Christmas time and his birthday -- like his parents and his mates from Manchester. And his boyfriend.

His boyfriend who was even more stressed out than Dom, so much that he couldn't even attend the very last big premieres. Or Dom's birthday. Sometimes dating Orlando Bloom sucked.

Dom remembered the night after the LA prem and couldn't help but smile. Yeah, sometimes dating Orlando Bloom really sucked, especially if he had a bad conscience and was trying his hardest to make it up to Dom.

Thinking about it, Dom almost picked up the phone but then remembered what time it was and that Orlando was definitely asleep after a long day's shooting. And before he could change his mind and dial Orli's number anyway, Billy came in, using Dom's spare hotel key (a tradition never abandoned).

Dom hoisted himself up on his elbows. "Hey -- what are you doing up? I thought old men needed their beauty sleep..."

Billy didn't seem impressed. "Be nice, Dom, or you won't get your surprise."

That definitely got Dom's attention. "Surprise?"

Chuckling, Billy wandered over to the window and opened it, letting in the cold night air. Crazy fresh air fiend!

"Are you going to make me freeze to death or give me my surprise? What is it?"

"You've spent too much time with Orlando -- you're starting to use that begging puppy look of his..."

"Fuck you, Boyd!"

"Don't think so --Orli still has those horrible knives, and I'm not going to cross Legolas! But talking of your beloved... He's the one who told me to give you this now -- I guess he still feels bad that he's not here. Or maybe he thinks you need a bit of culture."

Dom poked his tongue out at Billy. "So, what is it? Or are you going to make me guess?"

"Don't think so -- I really don't want to know what kind of stuff you would come up with! By the way, what's your Christmas gift to Orli this year? Another pair of handcuffs? Whips? A cock ring?"

"You're just jealous, Bill! And just for your information, I bought him one of these new Swiss army knives. It can do pretty much everything -- it's even got a torch built in! And a calculator!"

"No doubt you already have plans how to convert this marvellous result of precision-toolmaking for your kinky sex games... But on to your surprise. Or have you lost interest? Didn't think so."

Dom remembered now just why he had never hooked up with Bill -- beside the straight thing -- Billy enjoyed teasing him just a bit too much. While Orli knew exactly when to stop teasing and get down to business. And he did lovely business, business that left Dom completely undone.

But yeah, the surprise.

"Out with it, or I'll throw you out of my room and you can explain to Orli that you were too busy annoying me to give me his surprise!"

Billy didn't seem fazed, but pulled an envelope out of his pocket anyway and chucked it at Dom.

"There you go! Hope you like it -- I heard Orli had to pull quite a few strings to get this so short notice."

Dom tore the envelope open. It was...

"Two tickets for the Globe on Christmas Eve?" Dom was confused. "He sends me to the theatre with you?"

Billy put on a look of mock-hurt. "Because that'd be very awful, wouldn't it?"

"Don't be daft -- but it's not exactly a very personal gift, is it?" Dom felt just a bit injured. Of course he was looking forward to spending the holidays in England, with his family and Billy -- but Orlando could have at least made an effort with his present. "And why did he want me to have this now already? So I know that I have a crappy boyfriend?"

"It's just a wild guess -- but maybe because he wants you to spend the time until Christmas looking forward to going to the theatre with your crappy boyfriend instead of moping around like a teenaged girl?"

Billy was smirking, and Dom repeated silently what he had just heard him say. Understanding dawned on him.

"Orlando is coming here for Christmas?"

"Well, I don't think that he'll watch the play over satellite, so yes, he's coming over to spend Christmas with you. Although I really don't know why he bothers, you're such an ungrateful prick!"

"Because I have the best boyfriend in the world!" Dom realized that he was standing on top of the bed, jumping up and down in glee and generally making a fool out of himself. Billy was cackling madly, but Dom found that he didn't care and shooed his best mate out ruthlessly. Then he settled back onto the bed and dialled Orli's number. Who cared about time differences anyway -- and after some nice, relaxing phone sex, Orli was sure to sleep even better...

Dom couldn't wait for Christmas.


End file.
